


Only You

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abduction, Comic, Digital Art, First Time, M/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Rodney smells good. John can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the McShep Match challenge, 2013, for "Team Cool". The prompt was "one of a kind".  
> The comic's set after "The Lost Boys" and "The Hive", and it's digital art, created in photoshop.  
> Warning: the initial panel where John abducts Rodney is non-con, but pretty mild. Thereafter it rapidly becomes consensual.

 

click on panels for full size 

  
    [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/337193/337193_original.jpg)    [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/338292/338292_original.jpg)    [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/388645/388645_original.jpg)    [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/339426/339426_original.jpg)   [](img%20src=)

1                      2                      3                      4


End file.
